Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild
Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild is the crossover series created by MP6, with help by Future Beetle. Contains elements from , , and Digimon Data Squad. Like Power Rangers XrosLegends and Power Rangers Hyperdrive, this series features cartoon, anime, and video game characters as Power Rangers. Plot Five teens, hanging out at their high school, found a hidden portal that teleports them into an command center operated by their mentor Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic give them the morphers that will transform themselves into Power Rangers, so they can stop evil from destroying Earth. Characters Rangers Gallery Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild.png|Core 5 Rangers Silver Tiger Ranger.png|Silver Tiger Ranger (6th Ranger) Spirits of the Wild Extra Rangers.png|Extra Rangers Red Gorilla Ranger ID.png|Red Gorilla Ranger (Guren Nash) Blue Walrus Ranger ID.png|Blue Walrus Ranger (Cody Anderson) Yellow Giraffe Ranger ID.png|Yellow Giraffe Ranger (Misty) Black Wolf Ranger ID.png|Black Wolf Ranger (Chaz Lang) Pink Dolphin Ranger ID.png|Pink Dolphin Ranger (Kari Kamiya) Silver Tiger Ranger ID.png|Silver Tiger Ranger (Fox McCloud) Green Snake Ranger ID.png|Green Snake Ranger (II) (Kyoya Tategami) Gold Eagle Ranger ID.png|Gold Eagle Ranger (Lo Ridgemount) Crimson Lion Ranger ID.png|Crimson Lion Ranger (II) (Athrun Zala) Navy Shark Ranger ID.png|Navy Shark Ranger (Marth) Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ceylan Jones (Tenkai Knights) *Sierra (Total Drama) *Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Davis Motomiya (Digimon) *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi/Green Squadron Ranger (Digimon) *Hyperdrive Rangers *Dino Charge Rangers Villains *Anti Warrior Zero *Trickster *Brackle *Red X Hunter *Magneto *Princess Loathe - based on Lo Ridgemount *Ganondorf Arsenal Transformation Devices *Spirit Charger◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Fire Primal Battlizer◆ *Tiger Brace◆ Shared/Multi-Used Items/Weapons *Animal Chips◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons *Gorilla Hammer◆ *Walrus Daggers◆ *Giraffe Staff◆ *Wolf Crossbow◆ *Dolphin Shooter◆ *Tiger Claw◆ *Snake Spear◆ *Eagle Sword◆ *Lion Magnums◆ *Shark Rapier◆ Zords *Wild Spirit Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Super Wild Spirit Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Wild Spirit Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ****Gorilla Spirit Zord◆ ****Walrus Spirit Zord◆ ****Giraffe Spirit Zord◆ ****Wolf Spirit Zord◆ ****Dolphin Spirit Zord◆ ***Tiger Spirit Megazord◆ ****Tiger Spirit Zord◆ **Stealth Spirit Megazord◆◆◆◆ ***Snake Spirit Zord◆ ***Eagle Spirit Zord◆ ***Lion Spirit Zord◆ ***Shark Spirit Zord◆ Episodes *'Spirit 01:' Enter the World of Wild *'Spirit 02:' Yellow's Tragic Nightmare (Misty focus) *'Spirit 03:' The Invitation *'Spirit 04:' Roaring Storm *'Spirit 05:' The Mission for Two (Guren and Cody focus) *'Spirit 06:' Rangers vs. Clone Rangers *'Spirit 07:' Sticky Attitude *'Spirit 08:' Rock On, Dude! (Chaz focus) *'Spirit 09:' Party Foul *'Spirit 10:' Get Cooked *'Spirit 11:' The Impact of Light (Kari focus) *'Spirit 12:' You Got Mail *'Spirit 13:' Garden Warfare *'Spirit 14:' The Snake Power (Marvin debut) *'Spirit 15:' Friendship of Destiny *'Spirit 16:' Legend of the Fang (Tiger Spirit Zord debut) *'Spirit 17:' Meet the Newcomer (Fox debut) *'Spirit 18:' Guren vs. Fox: Who's Better? *'Spirit 19:' 6 Rangers Unite! *'Spirit 20:' The New Girl in Town (Lo debut) *'Spirit 21:' Birds of Prey *'Spirit 22:' Mickey Mouse (Mickey debut) *'Spirit 23:' Lion King *'Spirit 24:' The Brave Swordsman (Marth debut) *'Spirit 25:' Star Fox (Fox focus) *'Spirit 26:' Kyoya Tategami Appears (Kyoya debut) *'Spirit 27:' Gundam Warrior (Athrun debut) *'Spirit 28:' The Two Successors (Kyoya and Athrun replaces Marvin and Mickey respectively as the new Green and Crimson Rangers) *'Spirit 29:' Power of 10 Rangers *'Spirit 30:' Guren's Strength (Fire Primal Battlizer debut) *'Spirit 31:' The Stolen Treasure Chest *'Spirit 32:' Gundam Power (Athrun focus) *'Spirit 33:' Fire Emblem Victory (Marth focus) *'Spirit 34:' New Ally *'Spirit 35:' Meet's Lo's Evil Twin (Princess Loathe debut) *'Spirit 36:' Marvin's Assignment (Marvin gives the Rangers a Divine Brace to empower the morphers to make them invincible) *'Spirit 37:' Friend or Foe *'Spirit 38:' Beyblade Skills (Kyoya focus) *'Spirit 39:' Girl Power (Lo focus) *'Spirit 40:' Mickey Returns *'Spirit 41:' Wild Drive (Hyperdrive and Spirits of the Wild team-up) *'Spirit 42:' Battlefield *'Spirit 43:' Trust your Instincts *'Spirit 44:' En Garde *'Spirit 45:' Marvin's Sacrifice *'Spirit 46:' Zero's Anger *'Spirit 47:' Ganondorf's Scheme *'Spirit 48:' Darkness Dies *'Spirit 49:' Miracle kills Evil *'Final Spirit:' The Ultimate Animal Spirit Movies *Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild X Dino Charge *Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild EPILOGUE - Race Against Time Trivia *''Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild'' has the same amount of rangers as Power Rangers Dino Charge. *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, who appeared in Power Rangers XrosLegends as the Green Squadron Ranger, returns in Spirit 11. *''Power Rangers Spirits of the Wild'' will not only have a crossover with Power Rangers Hyperdrive, but also have a crossover with Power Rangers Dino Charge in full-length movie. *Most of the episodes were made by Future Beetle, while the few (including Hyperdrive team-up) were made by MP6. See Also Category:Crossovers Category:MP6 Series Category:Featured Series